Sudden Love
by L. C. Cold
Summary: RobinXStarfire, BeastboyXRaven, and One-Sided BeastboyXTerra. I don't no exactly when this takes place, but there is Lemon, and Violence so Rated M. Other the that, Enjoy  :3


Starfire was running around the kitchen cleaning, and cooking.  
Raven was in her room.  
Terra was also in her room.  
Beastboy and Cyborg were running another "marathon game spree" "Your goin down Green!" "In your dreams metal head"  
Robin was in his room, pacing around his crime board, things had been too quiet lately Starfire poked her head around the corner. "You are... Alright...?"  
"Huh? Oh Starfire, yeah. Its just been too quiet lately. Somethings up...I can feel it..." Robin replied, looking over to the door.  
"Well I am sure that if you take a break with myself, and we partake in some fun...?"  
"...Ehh why not..I've been looking at this thing for three days straight.." Robin shrugged, placing the bird-a-rang in his hand down. "what did you have in mind Star?"  
"I have heard that is a thing called a "fair" that you humans go to have your fun. Would you like to join me?"  
"Sure Starfire, It sounds like fun. So just you and me or should we get the other titans?"  
"Ohhh... Right... The others... Yes... They can come if you wish..."  
Robin leaned on the wall, looking Starfire in the eyes. "It sounds to me like you just want it to be us Star...Lets get my bike..and not tell the others..sound good to you?"  
She blushed a little. "Y-Yes... That will be most wonderful..." She said hugging him gently.  
the boy hugged her back, holding the alien girl alittle tighter then she was holding him. "well then what are we waiting for Star?"  
She nodded softly, and held his hand as they headed for his bike.  
"hey Star...Um..." Robin spoke up, stoping in his tracks right before they got to the garage.  
"Yes Robin...?" She asked softly. "Something is the matter...?"  
he pulled her around, face to face with her again. "its just..something thats been bothering me sense we got back from Tokyo.."  
"Y-Yes...?"  
Robin didnt say another word, insted he kissed her gently.  
Starfire's face light up, and turned a deep shade of red, simply standing there as he kissed her.  
Robin broke the kiss, looking at her. "W-Was it too soon Star?"  
"N-No... I-It was... It was... V-Very... I-I have never..."  
Robin laughed abit, taking Starfire's hand. "What do you say we go to the fair?"  
"B-But... U-Ummm... R-Robin...?"  
"yeah? What is it Star?"  
"I-I would like to do more of what we just did..."  
"R-Really?" Robin's heart jumped as she said that. "I'd..I'd like that too Starfire."  
"Th-Then do we continue here? Or go somewhere else? Because on my planet we do our loving rituals in private."  
"Well..We could go to your room if you want Starfire." Robin squeezed her hand gently. "I dont think You'd like being in my room..its got too many things to do with work.."  
she nodded softly again, and leading him to her room giggling.  
"So.." Robin's face was alittle red, the only real time he had ever been in a girls room before was when he was living in gotham with Bruce Wayne. even then he didnt do much but help Batgirl with some homework.  
Starfire locked her door, walked over to her bed, and sat down. Still gently giggling Robin's face turned a deeper shade as she locked the door. "Uh..S-Star?" he asked, sheepishly walking into the room. "W-Why'd you lock the d-door?"  
"Normally when people of any kind do something personal, or private like this, do they usually not want to be disturbed?"  
"W-Well I guess thats true..the Last thing we'd want is Terra or Cyborg bursting in on us.." Robin sat down next to her on the bed.  
She smiled at him softly, and looked him in the eyes.  
"So.." Robin looked at her, placing his hand on her's.  
She hugged him gently.  
He hugged her back, Holding the girl tightly agaist him.  
She whimpered softly, and lied back on the bed.  
Robin blushed, holding himself up with his arms. "S-Starfire.."  
"Y-Yes Robin...?"  
"I-Im alittle unsure what to do.."  
"R-Really...? I-I always thought that..."  
"I know I sound smart all the time..But..I'm not all that smart when it comes to women Star.." Robin sighed, sitting back up for a second. "But I think I know what I need to do first.."  
"Wh-What is that...?"  
Robin reached up to his face for a second, taking off his mask. "I dont think you'd like seeing this silly mask this whole time. he smiled, his blue eyes locking place with her's.  
Starfire blushed deeper, and nodded.  
"Ok..Now where were we?" Robin laid down beside her, his face still flushed as he smiled She gently touched his face, and she closed her eyes.  
Robin Moved in closer, Kissing the girl lightly.  
Starfire ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed back.  
Robin Felt his hands moving around her waist as he deepened the kiss "R-Robin..." She whimpered softly.  
"S-Starfire...I.." Robin held her gently, kissing her forhead "R-Robin... I-I am in love with you..."  
"I..I love you too Starfire.."  
"R-Really...?"  
"yes, I..I've loved you sense I first met you Star.."  
"A-And I have loved for many such a long time as well..."  
"R-Really Starfire?"  
"I-I love you so much Robin..." She whispered tearie eyed.  
"I love you too Starfire.." Robin held her face softly smiling as he looked at her.  
She kissed his cheek lovingly, but then her tears started trickling down her face.  
"Starfire? Whats wrong?"  
"I-It is not important... I am fine..."  
"Star. Why would you be crying if it wasnt important?"  
"I-I just feel a bit foolish..."  
"Why? Whats wrong?"  
"I am wondering if I am the only one who has never been with another..." She muttered softly, the tears flowing more so now. "I-I do not wish to give my self to someone who has already given themself away..."  
"Starfire.." Robin smiled. "I..I'm still a virgin too..I guess its why I'm so nervous..."  
"Have you ever kissed another girl before...?"  
"Only you Starfire."  
"Truely...?"  
"Yes. Starfire, I love you. What reason do I have for lying to you?"  
"I-I do not know..." She muttered looking away.  
"Starfire.."  
"I-I am just nervous..."  
"So am I..I..If you dont want to yet. I'll respect your decision."  
"I want to do whatever Robin wishes to do..."  
"Starfire..What do you want to do?"  
"M-More... U-Ummm..."  
"Ok..U-Um.." Robin blushed abit, kissing her lightly She kissed him back lovingly.  
Robin deepened the kiss holding her tightly Starfire pulled away for air, shivering, and whimpering as she removed her shirt.  
"S-Starfire!" Robin studdered, holding her arms in place. "Y-You dont have to.."  
"O-Ohh I see I am sorry..." She said sitting up.  
"Its just..I dont want you to feel uncomfortable.." Robin sat up, placing his hand on her's "And I am alright, Robin..." She said looking away, thinking she did something wrong.  
"Yeah. You didn't do anything wrong Starfire..I..I just dont want to rush into this.." Robin kissed her cheek, assuring her she did nothing wrong.  
"A-Am I not pretty enough...?" She asked very quietly. "I-I suppose I am not... I-I mean... I am just not that as you humans say "sexy", or "good enough"..."  
"no, Thats not true Starfire. I..I was just nervous. thats all..If..if your comfortable..then..w-well..." Robin blushed, trying to keep his eyes from wandering too far.  
Starfire took off her shirt, and bra, but had her hands over her chest. "I-I am confortable..."  
Robin knew she was going to remove her shirt, but the bra he wasnt expecting. "S-Starfire.." he sat there dazed and alittle shocked. "W-Wow..Star...your..your amazing.."  
"R-Really...?" She asked softly, uncovering her chest.  
"Y-yeah."  
She gently took Robin's hands, and placed them onto of her breast. "R-Robin... M-May I...?"  
"S-Starfire.." Robin Nodded slightly.  
"M-May I call you by your real name...?"  
"Y-Yeah."  
Starfire then lied back on the bed again.  
Robin Removed his shirt and gloves, Laying down next to her.  
She gently touched his chest, and kissed him on the lips.  
Robin kissed her back, Holding her lightly, resting his hands on her back.  
Starfire shivered under his touch, and kissed back, loving the feeling of his arms.  
Robin Held her alittle tighter, deepening the kiss, loving the warmth of her body She then pulled away for air but when she did so Robin's head fell into Star's breasts.  
Robin's face turned a deep shade of red. "U-Uh...S-S-Starfire?"  
"Y-Yes...?"  
"Y-Your taller th-than me.."  
"I-I know..." She muttered moving around a but, Robin getting to see her jiggle.  
"S-Starfire.." Robin closed his eyes, feeling slightly dirty.  
"I-I'm sorry..." She said trying to sit still feeling bad.  
"It..Its alright.." Robin turned around, trying to keep himself from his lustful temptation.  
"I-If you wanna do anything you can... Th-That why were like this..."  
"S-Starfire.." Robin turned back around and looking up at her. "A-Are you sure?"  
She nodded gently.  
Robin lightly touched them, they were warm and soft, yet firm at the same time. he genly squeezed them "S-Starfire.."  
She moaned out. "O-Ohh god...!"  
"S-Starfire.." Robin moved one of his hands, moving close to her breast and kissing it around her nipple.  
"I-I... O-Ohh Dick...!"  
Robin kissed her nipple, lightly squeezing her other breast.  
"I-I love you! S-So much!"  
"I-I love you too Starfire."  
Arched her back, and shivered a little more.  
Robin lightly pinched her nipple, while sucking on her other breast "Dick~!" She moaned loudly as she gripped the sheets.  
he looked up, cupping her breasts with her hands. "Starfire." he smiled, squeezing her chest alittle stronger this time "A-Ahhh!" She covered her face in embarresment.  
"Star." Robin moved himself up to where they were face to face, he held her tightly, pressing their chests against eachothers, he could feel her heartbeat as he nuzzled her neck.  
She whimpered under his touch, and shivered slightly. "D-Dick..."  
"Yes Starfire?"  
"I-It feels so good..."  
"I'm Glad Starfire"  
"Wh-What do we do now?"  
"W-Well..We..could go lower." Robin kissed her neck gently, not wanting to rush through this.  
She nodded slightly removing her skirt, and boots.  
Robin removed his pants and shoes, laying next to her in nothing but his boxers now.  
She shivered as she removed her panties.  
"Star, If you want to stop, just let me know alright?"  
She nodded again, and kissed his neck gently. Then spread her legs for him.  
Robin let out a small wimper. holding her tightly against him. "S-Starfire.."  
"Y-Yes...?"  
"I-I love you..So much."  
"I-I love you too..." She whimpered as his hand travled between her legs. "D-Dick..."  
"Yeah Starfire?"  
"W-Will this hurt...?"  
"I-I've heard it hurts alittle at first..b-but it wont be for long.."  
"C-Can we start with something slower...?"  
"Of corse Star, I dont want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable."  
"O-Oh my planet... B-Be for becoming one... The males first preform Orminotas..."  
"Or-Orminotas?" Robin looked alittle confused. "Um..Star? what..whats that?"  
"The man taste his woman first..."  
"O-Oh..I see." Robin's face turned a deep shade of red. "S-So..I..I go down there?"  
She nodded softly. "S-So it goes in easier, and goesn't hurt..."  
"I see.." Robin moved down so his head was between her legs. "L-Like this?"  
She whimpered, and shuttered. "Y-Yes..."  
Robin gently eased to her, slowly moving his tongue along her private "D-Dick~!" She moaned softly, gripping the sheets.  
he moved his tongue alittle faster, unable to hear anything but her moaning, her private was sweet, tasting better then honey. "S-Star..You..Your amazing.."  
"O-Ohhh! D-Dick!"  
suddendly there was a knock on the door, Cyborg's voice followed suit. "Yo! Starfire! the rest of us are goin to the Street Fair, You wanna come?"  
"U-Ummm...! I-I am sorry...! I am just to tired...! I am going to sleep...! P-Please go without me..."  
"Oh, Alright..Well have you seen Robin then? he's not in his room.."  
"I-I do not k-know...!" She then covered her mouth, moaning into it, trying to hide her voice.  
"Well..his loss" Cyborg laughed, heading back to the main room.  
"W-Woah..t...that was close.."  
"I-I am sorry..."  
"Why? Starfire, you dont need to be sorry."  
She shivered, "I-I am close..."  
Robin Smiled, continuing what he was doing earlier She arched herself, and gripped the sheets tighter, on the egde.  
He sucked on her private gently "D-Dick! I-I am about to-" She gasped, and arched again.  
"I know." he kept sucking, running his tongue up and down her as he did.  
"A-Ahhhh~!" She cried out as she climaxed. "O-Ohh... D-Dick..."  
Robin licked his lips. getting up from his position. "w-wow..S-Starfire.."  
"Wh-What is it...?"  
"Your amazing..." He moved up, lying on her chest and kissed her.  
She flushed more, and giggled. "Would you like me to pleasure you now...?"  
"S-Sure Starfire.." He smiled, getting off and lying down next to her.  
"Time for me to preform Hedsanionatu to you..." She said removing his boxers.  
"S-Starfire? I-I dont speak Tameranian, remember?" he blushed as his boxers were removed She kissed his alread hard member giggling.  
he moaned as she kissed his member "S-Starfire!"  
"Yes...?" She asked and she licked it.  
"O-Ohh..Oh God.." he gripped the sheets tightly. moaning as she pleasured him She then sucked on his tip, feeling happy about pleasing him.  
Robin moaned as she sucked on him, gripping the sheets on her bed even tighter, his toes curling.  
She then took most of it in her mouth, sucking slowly.  
Robin almost screamed, this was intense. "S-Starfire! I-I love you s-so much!"  
She pulled away from his member, "I love you too..." she said softly, and she sucked on him more deeply, moving her mouth up, and down it quickly.  
the boy twitched, gripping the sheets as tight as he could. "S-Starfire..." he moaned her name as she sucked on him. "Starfire...I...I'm..."  
She smiled, and sucked him deeper. Then pulled away still stroaking him. "I know you are at you limit, are you not...?"  
"Y-Yeah...I-I'm...Gonna...A...Any second.."  
She kissed him lovingly, stroaking him faster.  
Robin moaned into the kiss, Reaching his limit, he came into her hand.  
Robin came in Starfire's hand, and all over her stomach. She giggled. "Did you enjoy yourself...?"  
Robin panted, a smile was on his face. "Y-yeah..I..I did...T-Thank you Starfire.."

Starfire was now alone in her room getting ready to go to the fair with Robin. She had already gotten cleaned up, and was getting dressed. She had on a light pink dress with yellow flowers on it. She was doing a once over in the mirror when there was a knock on the door.  
"Starfire? Can I come in?" Robin knocked on the door, it felt odd, not being in his outfit for a change.  
She opened the door, and looked down nervously. "H-How do I look...?"  
"W-Wow..Starfire..You look amazing..I hope this old thing is ok?" Robin pulled at the white jacket, the outfit he had "Recieved" after breaking out of Tokyo prision.  
She smiled, and hugged him. "I always love the way you look, Di- D-Do you want me to call you Robin again...?"  
"You can call me whatever you want Starfire." Robin held out his arm "Even in front of the others...?"  
"I might have to punch Beastboy, but yea. Even infront of the others." Robin kissed her cheek and took her hand.  
"So shall we head to this fair?"  
"yeah, comeon." Robin held her quickly, before leading her to the garage, Cyborg's car was gone, and all that was left was his cycle.  
She got on the back. "Ready."  
Robin started the bike. "Hold on tight Starfire.." he pealed out of the garage, the tunnel access opening, letting them under the bay. the tunnel's top being made out of shatterproof glass, showing ocean life around them.  
Starfire gasped. "It is beautiful!"  
robin laughed, "you say that every time Star."  
"Be quiet... I have only been down here a few times..." She pouted.  
"I know, Its a joke Star" Robin laughed, The end of the tunnel coming in sight. "Ready for the jump?"  
"Y-Yes." She said nervously.  
Robin revved the engine, his cycle going faster and flying out of the tube, landing on the street below after afew seconds of air time.  
She cling to Robin.  
"Its alright star, We're here" Robin pulled into a parking spot, shutting off the bike's engine.  
She nodded, and got off patting down her dress.  
"Now. where would they be.." Robin got off the bike, looking around the fair.  
"Well, Beast boy, and Cyborg might be getting food, or playing a game, or going on one of these rides, or-"  
"Hey guys!" Terra said running over to them.  
"hey, Where are the others...No wait..Where's BeastBoy and Raven? I see Cyborg over in the food eating contest.." Robin Held onto Starfire's arm tightly "I don't know..." Terra said softly looking away.  
Starfire gently kissed Robin's cheek.

"Um..Raven...Where are we?" BeastBoy looked around, it looked like they were in the midway, but he wasnt too sure..  
Raven grumbled, and looked down frusterated. "I-I..."  
BeastBoy looked over. "R-Raven?"  
"I don't know..." She sighed. "I'm sorry..."  
"Its alright..Hey..Something wrong?"  
"It's just... " She breathed out slowly, and turned to him. "Why are you with me...? You have Terra... You should be with her..."  
"Oh...W-Well..We..Its Complicated...and...She needs to regain my trust..thats all.." Beastboy scratched the back of his head, not really wanting to talk about it at the moment.  
"I see... But... Why are you with me...?" she asked nervously. "I'm not exactly the most fun person..."  
"Well, To be honest. I kinda like how your a stick in the mud sometimes..that is..When I said that I didnt mean to call you that.. b-but..Your whole..You thing..its calming.."  
"..." Raven just kept walking, and pulled up her hoodie, she wasn't wearing her normal clothes, just skinny white jeans and a black hoodie, but she could still use it to hide her face.  
"R-Raven? Did I say something wrong? " Beastboy caught up with her. walkign right at her side.  
She turned her head away from him, her voice softer. "No... It's fine..."  
"Then whats wrong? Your acting weird..well..weirder then normal..." Beastboy spoke without thinking again, covering his mouth soon after. "Sorry i didnt mean to call you weird Raven."  
"Just... Please drop it, and leave me alone..." She said walking faster.  
"Awh comeon Raven! You can tell me.."  
"No I can't..."  
"Why not? we're friends right?"  
"Really...?" She said looking at him not, BeastBoy could see she was crying. "Because you don't act like it!" She then ran away, blinded by her tears.  
"Raven wait!" BeastBoy ran after her, morphing into a dog so he could run faster, and pick up her scent if she got out of sight.  
Raven ran past a warehouse, and hid behind some creates she sat on the ground her knees to her chest crying.  
BeastBoy lost sight, but not scent, he sniffed the ground, turning into the warehouse district, she really ran this far away from him..he wasn't even really sure what he did wrong. he walked past some crates, when all of a sudden the trail went cold, his ears picked up her crying, prompting him to sit on the other side and listen.  
Raven just held herself, and cried. "I-I hate him... I hate her..."  
Beastboy morphed from a Dog to a Grasshoper, wanting to get closer, and yet seem inconspicuious.  
"C-Calm down..." She told herself, wiping her eyes, only to start crying more. "H-He loved her more anyway..." She stood up, and walked away, heading for the pier.  
Beastboy jumped onto her shoulder, hoping she didnt notice.  
She took off her hoodie.  
"Wah!" he demorphed as he fell from the hoodie, hitting the ground as his normal self. "oww.."  
She then took off her jeans, and jumped in the water.  
"She..She didnt hear me?" Beastboy sat down on one of the docks, waiting for her to notice him.  
She wasn't coming up.  
"R-Raven?" It finaly hit him. "RAVEN!" he dove in the water, transforming into a dolphin, finding the girl rather quickly, transforming into a whale. he "Swallowed" her, jumping out of the water he transformed back to normal, holding her in his arms. "Raven!"  
She wasn't moving.  
"Oh man oh man oh man..." he freaked out for a second, before pressing up against her lips, providing air. followed by three compressions of her chest. "Comeon Raven!"  
She then coughed up water, and opened her eyes. She sat up, and coughed alot more.  
"Raven!" the boy held her tightly, "What were you thinking? Raven you almost died!"  
"..." She gently pushed him off of her. "I'm fine... You don't have to worry..."  
"I was worried Raven! Why wouldn't I be I lov..err..I mean..We...Your our friend, We.."  
"You what...?"  
His face turned red, making the boy look like a christmas ornament. "I..I love you.."  
"Wh-What...? B-But I thought you... A-And Terra..."  
"Raven, She broke my heart..more then once.."  
Raven looked him in the eyes. "Why someone like me...?"  
"Well, You've always been there Raven, Even when I annoyed the crap out of you.."  
"I've learned to put up with it..." She said smiling softly.  
"oh comeon, I know you think I'm funny deep down there." BeastBoy smiled, poking her heart and lauging.  
"Sometimes. ...Others... I feel like you don't want me around..."  
"What? Why would you think that Raven? I always thought you felt that way about me.."  
"Wanna know the truth...?"  
"Yeah, I do Raven"  
She stood up, coughed, picked up her pants, and hoodie, and started getting dressed. She then turned back to BeastBoy. "I-I love you too..."  
"R-Raven.." Beastboy stood up, waiting for her to finish getting dressed before making his move.  
After she hadn her closes back on, she put up her hoodie.  
Beastboy Hugged her, Holding her tightly. "Thank you Raven."  
"F-For what...?" She asked nervously, hugging him back.  
"Telling me how you feel..I was afraid to tell you.." he lifted her hood, looking at her with a smile.  
Raven blushed, and kissed his cheek. "Just one question..."  
"Shoot, I'm all ears"  
"What are you going to tell Terra...?"  
"I told you, We're not together."  
"I know that... Just don't ecpect her to take it well..." She said walking back to the fair.  
"Why does that matter?..I dont think she's too much of the jealous type.." BeastBoy stopped, pulling on her arm. "Hey Raven.."  
"Yea...?"  
Beastboy swept her off her feet slightly. Kissing her gently while they were still alone.  
She blushed, and kissed back, but pulled away when she heard as gasp, and some footsteps running away.  
"Huh?" Beastboy looked around. "What..What happened?"  
"I don't know..." She said softly.  
"Am I the only one with an Uneasy feeling right now? or was it the tofu burito i had for lunch?"  
"I think that was..." She jumped out of BeastBoy's arms, and ran where the other person ran.  
"R-Raven?" Beastboy followed, he was lagging behind for some reason though.  
"Terra!" Raven called casting her.  
"Just leave me alone!" She screamed back, running faster.  
"S-Stupid Burito.." Beastboy had officialy lost them, lying on the ground, gripping his stomach.  
"You have him Raven! What else do you want?" She shouted as she stopped running. "What is he...? A prize to you? A toy?" She yelled glaring at him, her hands glowing. "He choose me... He loved me... You've only ever hurt him!"  
"He loved me first!" Terra shouted back, her hands now glowing too.  
"But you don't know how to care about someone, and not hurt them!" Raven now threw a car at Terra.  
Terra stopped it with a stone wall, and sent a bowlder at Raven, which was quickly douged, the two girls fought with all there strenght, and as BeastBoy got to his feet, he saw the intense battle.  
Beastboy Stood up, the Cramp enducing stomach ache passing "Oh my God..T-Their fighting for me?"  
Terra screamed, and threw a huge piece of earth at Raven Which sent her flying back in pain, near BeastBoy. Raven was still weak from her 'swim'. "D-Damnit..."  
Terra giggled darkly as she walked over to Raven.  
"Terra! Knock it off!" BeastBoy now stood between the two girls, his arms spread out wide to protect Raven Terra fell to her knees crying.  
Raven was holding her side in pain.  
Beastboy turned around, kneeling to Raven's level. "Raven, are you ok? Let me see."  
She sat up right, lifted up her shirt, and showed beast boy a gash on her left side.  
"it doesnt look too deep...It looks like your healing powers could patch it up.."  
"B-But not right now..."  
"yeah.." BeastBoy looked over his shoulder. seeing Terra on the ground.  
"Should we head back to the tower...?"  
"We...We cant just leave her Raven.."  
"She won't come with us..."  
"..I know.." BeastBoy sighed, sitting down and looking around. unsure about what to do.  
"Terra...?"  
"Just leave me alone..."  
"Terra.."  
"Just leave me alone!" She screamed throwing a bowlder at him.  
The rock hit him dead in the face, knocking Beastboy out cold.  
Raven jumped up, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She screamed grabbing Terra, and throwing her into the water.  
BeastBoy's face was bleeding slightly as he came too. "O-Oww..."  
"BeastBoy! You okay?" She asked, kneeling next to him.  
"O-Oww...I..I'm fine..wh..what happened?"  
"I got rid of Te-!" She got cut off with a bowlder to the back of the head, and falling forward onto BeastBoy.  
"Terra!" Beastboy caught Raven, looking behind them. "Terra what are you doing?"  
"I'll leave you all alone now... I just wanted to pay her back..." Terra said coldly, as she floated away on a rock.  
"Terra!...Damn.." BeastBoy cursed, Shifting his attention to Raven, "Raven, comeon wake up... Raven!" Beastboy shook her, trying to get a response. "Raven please!"  
She slowly came to. "G-Garth...?"  
"Rachel.." Beastboy kissed her gently. "Thank God.."  
She kissed him back lovingly. "I-I love you..."  
"I love you too..."


End file.
